


Book Things

by eerian_sadow



Series: PJ Winterfics/This is My Family [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen, book knowledge and combat knowledge are not the same, grimlock is a good big brother, silverbolt is trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Silverbolt is trying to learn ground combat and tactics but it's not going well. Enter Grimlock.
Relationships: Grimlock & Silverbolt
Series: PJ Winterfics/This is My Family [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/611545
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Book Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



“What you Silverbolt do?” Grimlock’s voice was loud and unexpected, but not entirely unwanted. Silverbolt had been staring at the data pad in his hands for at least an hour, but not absorbing any of the information on it. 

Sometimes, he wasn’t even sure he really was Cybertronian, with all the trouble he had trying to learn from the old war manuals that Skydive had given him. “Studying. Prowl says we need to learn tactics and unarmed combat so that we’re harder to take out in a fight. And he’s right, but all this is… gibberish.”

“Book not teach combat.” Grimlock shook his head and reached for the data pad. Silverbolt let him take it with a sigh. “Book teach book things. Give _idea_. Not show how really done.”

“And I suppose you know how it’s really done?”

“Me Grimlock strong warrior. You Silverbolt know that.” The Dinobot sounded smug. 

“Ugh, don’t remind me about the time with Ramjet.”

Grimlock laughed. “You Silverbolt smart and fast. Me Grimlock not need rescue if know how to fight on ground.”

“That’s why I’ve been studying!”

“You Silverbolt not listening.” Grimlock shook his head. “Me Grimlock show. Teach how to fight on ground. Then you be like him Swoop, kick butt all time.”

“You’d really do that for me?” Silverbolt blinked at the other mech.

“Yes! Me Grimlock teach all Aerialbots to kick butt!”

“All right.” Silverbolt took the data pad back from the other mech and tucked it into his subspace. “When do you want to get started?”


End file.
